


Double Trouble

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Drunken sex, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, self-hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: Reader is with Bucky unofficially. One night when at an Avengers party the reader and Steve sneak off and have sex. Reader feels slightly guilty then goes home and sleeps with Bucky, now they’re in trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

I couldn’t stop staring at the two pink lines.  _ How could this be? How could I be pregnant?!  _ I mentally screamed as tears pricked my eyes. I couldn't believe it. I sat on the bathroom floor with the twelve dollar test in hand. How the hell was I going to tell them?

 

~~~~~ A few months earlier ~~~~~

 

“James! We’re gonna be late!” I yelled down the hall as I fixed the dress I was wearing and put my earrings in. 

 

“Oh hush. Steve and the others will understand why we’re late.” He smiled as he walked up to me. 

 

“Yeah, when I tell them you couldn’t pick out a tie.” I laughed. 

 

He stared at me a smirk playing on the corner of his mouth before he kissed my forehead and grabbed my coat. “Let’s go doll.” 

 

I rolled my eyes and let him help me put my coat on. I waited patiently by the door as he put his shoes and coat on before we actually left his apartment. He locked up before draping his arm over my shoulders as we walked down the stairs and to his car. 

 

Once we pulled up to the compound Steve was waiting outside. He helped me out of the car and hugged me. “You look beautiful.” He whispered giving me a little squeeze. 

 

“Thank you. Tony said to dress up.” I blushed as I took a step back. 

 

“Yeah. He wanted to do a fancy dinner party for some reason.” Steve replied with a slight frown. “Anyways everyone else is inside. Go get warm.” He smiled ushering me inside before he turned and embraced Bucky in a hug. 

 

I walked inside and was greeted by Pepper before I could even take my coat off. “I’m so glad you’re here.” 

 

“Me too. Is.. has something already happened?” I asked looking at her concerned. 

 

She waved my question off and smiled. “No. I just didn’t want to be alone with Natasha. Wanda is fine but, well, you know” 

 

I laughed and nodded my head. I knew exactly what she was talking about. “Still haven’t gotten past that?”

 

“I have. It’s just, awkward.” She laughed as she walked with me towards the dining room. 

 

I gasped as I took in everything. Candles, low lighting, flowers, it looked almost like a scene from one of the fancier restaurants in downtown New York. 

 

“You like it? Tony worked all day on it.” Pepper smiled as she set two buckets of ice on the table.

 

“He did a wonderful job.” I complimented as Tony walked in. 

 

“Thank {Y/N}. I’m glad someone likes it.” He said looking pointedly at Pepper 

 

“I never said I didn’t like it. I just thought you were doing too much like always.” Pepper huffed and rolled her eyes. 

 

I stepped away and gave them their space to have their little fight.

 

Once everyone began filtering in I was having a nice little conversation with Wanda about how her and Vision were doing when Pepper dragged you constantly apologizing to Wanda for interrupting the conversation. 

 

“What the hell Pepp?!” 

 

“Sorry. I seen James and remembered I was gonna ask you how that was going. Are you two official?” She had a slight glint of happiness in her eyes. 

 

I shook my head and looked down. “No. There’s no label on it.” My heart began to ache as I told her. 

 

“Oh hunny.” She cried as she pulled me into her. 

 

“It’s okay. Really. I’m good.” 

 

She held me out at arms length and stared at me. “You’re not good but for Tony’s sanity and to make things go smoothly tonight I’ll leave it at that.” She gave me a gentle smile before walking back to the party. 

 

I stood there with my arms wrapped around me watching everyone talking and laughing. A silent tear slid down my cheek knowing I’d never have the kind of love Tony and Pepper had. I finally rejoined the party and put a smile on face so no one would know that I was upset. Once dinner was done and everyone was sitting around the living room waiting for their stomachs to settle before desert I was on the balcony, wine in hand, staring up at the sky.

 

“You okay?” Steve asked standing next to me with his own beer in hand. 

 

“Yeah. Why the beer? You hardly ever drink.” I inquired glancing at the bottle.

“Oh, Buck said I should relax tonight and shoved it in my hand.” He chuckled as he glanced down at it. He looked at me and placed his hand on mine. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

 

I stared at his large hand covering mine and tears began to make their way to the surface. I nodded my head and did my best to give him a smile. “Yeah. I’m okay.” 

 

He set his beer on the banister and pulled me into his side. “You can talk to me about anything, you know that.” He kissed the top of my head.

 

“I know Steve. Thank you.” I whimpered.

 

He held me out a few inches from his body, just far enough so he could see my face. “Did he do something? Did he say something stupid again?” 

 

I giggled slightly and shook my head. “No. It’s just, I don’t know. It’s stupid.” 

 

“It’s not stupid if hurting you like this. Hang on, I’ll bring out the bottle of wine and a few more beers.” He quickly went inside. I could see him grabbing things before he came back out. “I grabbed some food too.” He smiled as he set the items on the table. 

 

We sat there talking and drinking about anything and everything before we got to the real topic.

 

“So, What did he do?” Steve asked taking a swig of beer. 

 

“He didn’t  _ do  _ anything, that’s the problem. I guess it’s just being here and seeing how happy Tony and Pepper are that, it made me kinda nostalgic for that kind of love too.” I finished off my glass before pouring a new one all while Steve’s eyes were on me. 

 

“He doesn’t deserve you then.” 

 

“What?” I asked almost choking on the wine. 

 

Steve moved closer to the point that our knees were almost touching as he leaned forward and grabbed my hand. “If he can’t see how perfect you are and make you official then, he doesn’t deserve you.” 

 

Maybe it was the alcohol talking but, I never knew Steve to say such things.

 

“Steve, I think you’re drunk.” I giggled patting his hand. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet.

 

“I’m not. I wanna show you something.” He lead me inside past everyone and into his room. 

 

“Steve, what are you doing?” I asked nervously picking at my nails.

 

“Hang on. I know it’s here somewhere.” He replied digging through a pile of books. “Aha! Found it.” He pulled me down onto the bed next to him as he opened a book. 

 

Pictures of us and everyone littered every page. In each picture I was smiling happily whether Bucky was in the picture or not.

 

“Steve.. You did all this?” I asked looking up at him. 

 

“Mhm.” He looked at me with a small boyish grin on his face. 

 

Something came over me, maybe it was the alcohol but I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. His hand came around my waist and held me closer. Our clothes were off in a matter of seconds as our hands still explored one another. Steve was gentle as he laid me on the bed, he made sure to take his time with everything he did. He made sure to elicit the most pleasurable moans he could as he thrusted in and out leaving kisses along my neck. 

 

After getting dressed we sat on the bed staring at the floor. I licked my lips and stood up. “I should. Umm, I should go check on something.” i rushed out before rushing from the room and running into someone. They placed their hands on my shoulders to steady me. 

 

“Hey, I was looking for you.” Bucky chuckled. 

 

“Steve was showing me a scrapbook he made.”  _ And how loved I should feel during and after sex _ I added in my head as I smiled up at him. 

 

“Oh yeah, he told me he was making one.” Bucky smiled. “Come one, desert is ready and Pepper brought out more wine.” He draped his arm over my shoulders as we began walking back to everyone else.

 

I glanced back to see Steve walking out of his room fixing his shirt collar.  _ What the hell was I going to do?! _ I thought as we walked into the living room. 

 

As the night dragged on I switched from wine to whiskey trying to drown myself in the hole I had dug by sleeping with Steve knowing that Bucky and I were slightly exclusive to one another. 

 

“Slow down. You’re gonna make yourself sick.” Bucky cautioned tilting my glass down.

 

“Well then, it’s a good thing I’m staying at your place tonight.” My words came out slurred and slightly angry. 

 

“You’ve had enough.” Bucky pointed out taking the glass from me and the bottle out of arm's reach. 

 

“Aww, Come on. Just one more.” I begged.

 

He laughed and shook his head. “No. I’m taking you home so you can sleep it off.” he helped me up and to the door. He sat me down on the chair and put my shoes on for me. 

 

“Let me know when you guys get home.” Steve insisted as Bucky put my arms through the sleeves of my coat. 

 

“I will. I’m gonna get her to bed since she got trashed and will feel like shit tomorrow.” Bucky acknowledged as he slid his own coat on. 

 

Steve walked with us outside and helped Bucky get me in the passenger seat before they hugged goodbye. I watched as Steve walked back inside while Bucky got in the driver seat and started the car. 

 

The ride home was silent. Neither one of us talking. I could feel his aggravation as he drove and helped me up to his apartment. He sat me on the couch and went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water and some Aleve. As he handed them to me I refused to meet his eyes.

 

“I’m not mad at you.” He said sitting next to me. 

 

“I know.. Wanna have makeup sex?” I asked looking over at him. 

 

“Drink some water first and take that Aleve, then we’ll talk.”  He smiled. 

 

I didn’t give him a choice. I set the glass of water down and straddled his lap. “How about now?” 

 

He chuckled and carried me to the bedroom. He took his time undressing me and running his hands down my body as he placed soft kisses on my neck and shoulder. Once he had me completely naked he made sure that he was going to make me scream his name.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks Steve spent more time hanging out with Bucky and I than normal. Bucky thought nothing of it, but I knew. I knew why Steve was hanging around so much. When Bucky had his back turned Steve would run his hand up my thigh or lean over and whisper dirty things in my ear. I did my best to not give into him but, he was too good. He knew how to get me going and make me need him. 

 

I often came up with excuses to go spend time at the compound. Bucky was none the wiser as to what was really going on. Did I feel dirty? Of course. Did I enjoy the time I spent with Steve and the way he made me feel? Of course. DId I hate that my actions could cause some serious problems between two friends? I laid awake at night thinking about it. But, if Bucky couldn’t satisfy me in the way Steve could what was I to do? 

 

“Hey, what are you thinking about?” Steve asked stroking my cheek.

 

I looked at him in his full naked glory and gave him a small smile. “Nothing. Just about how you make me feel.” 

 

He chuckled and pulled me into him. His warmth and bulging muscles were any girls wet dream and I was wrapped in them. I buried my face in his shoulder to stop the tears from falling down my cheeks. 

 

He began rubbing my back in smooth slow circles. “Why are you crying?” 

 

“It’s nothing really.” I whimpered as I fought back tears.

 

“It’s not nothing. Something is bothering you, is it Bucky?” He asked peering down to see me.

 

“Kind of. I feel like I’m cheating on him with his best friend even though we aren’t really dating. You make me feel special and loved, where he only makes me feel confused.” 

 

“How does everything make you feel? How does he make you feel? How do I make you feel?” He pulled back slightly and looked down at me. 

 

“He makes me feel.. Well, I mean the sex is great but there’s little emotion tied to it. You’re so gentle and make me feel loved and appreciated. You,” I sighed and hid my face. “You take your time more than he does. I just, in the beginning we had some connection but now, we have nothing but sex going for us. I’m sorry.” 

 

Steve held me against him again and pulled the blanket over us. “It’s okay. If you want I can talk to him?” He offered.

 

I froze. My entire body went rigid and my heart began to beat faster. I swear I could feel a cold sweat begin to form on my forehead. 

 

“If you don’t want me too, I won’t.” He quickly added giving me a gentle squeeze. 

 

“I should go.” I admitted as I scrambled from the bed pulling my clothes on.

 

“You don’t have too. Did I say something wrong?” The pain in his voice made my heart ache. 

 

“No Steve, you didn’t say anything wrong. I just, it’s just me. I gotta figure some things out.” I gave him a soft smile as I darted from his room. 

 

I don’t know why but I wound up at Bucky’s begging to be let in. When he finally opened the door he pulled me into a hug. “Where were you? I thought you were just going to the store.” 

 

“I uh.. I went to the compound instead. Pepper needed my advice on something.” I lied.  _ Great. Now I was pulling in innocent people _ . I mentally scolded myself for being so weak. 

 

“You could’ve called or sent a text. I thought you got lost or into a car accident.” The worry in his voice made my knee weak. 

 

“I’m sorry.” I whispered. 

 

He lead me into the living room. He sat me down on the couch before going into the kitchen. I stared at the tv on the verge of tears because of what I just did. I couldn’t continue like this. I couldn’t continue sleeping with both of them. Someone was going to get hurt. 

 

“You look like you have a lot on your mind.” He commented as he handed me a cup of tea and sat next to me.

  
“Oh, no I’m just lost in my head.” I smiled as I accepted the cup from him. He gave me a sweet smile, the same one on the day we first met and my heart melted all over again. I set the cup down. “What are we?” I asked without looking at him. 

 

He choked on his own beverage before answering. “What do you mean?”

 

I turned to face him. I stared him down as I rephrased my question. “What are we? Are we a couple or are we just fuck buddies?” Tears threatened to show as I waited for his answer.

 

“I um.. I didn’t know we needed a label. I mean, I adore you and enjoy our time together. You’re amazing and so sweet. I thought we were dating.” 

 

A silent tear slid down my cheek. I nodded my head and stood up. I needed some air, I needed to get out.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked stopping me at the door. 

 

“Nothing. I just need to be alone.” I did my best to keep my voice neutral as I shook his hand of my wrist and walked out. 


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in my car in the parking lot of the park were Steve first introduced me to Bucky. I stared in the direction of the park bench where it all happened, where my life was changed forever. I couldn’t bring myself to get out and actually walk to it. Instead I sat in the driver seat with tears streaming down my face as every decision I made over the past three months crashed down around me in my cavalier. 

 

I had my head resting against my steering wheel with my eyes closed trying desperately to push the image of the test out of my mind. I jumped when my passenger door opened and shut.    
  
“Why aren’t you answering your phone?! Everyone is worried about you!” Tony scolded as he grabbed my hand.

 

“I wanted to be alone.” I whispered. 

 

“You’ve been alone for two weeks!” 

 

I looked at him. Had it really been two weeks? “I’m sorry.” 

 

Once he took in my forlorn features he softened and pulled me across the middle console and into a hug. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“Nothing T. I just wanna go home.” I croaked as I pulled away from him.

 

“Ok. I’ll tell everyone you just need some time.” He offered with a small, gentle smile. 

 

“Thanks.” I waited for him to climb out of my car before I drove off. 

 

By the time I reached my apartment I could hardly see through my tears. I climbed the three flights of stairs without looking up until i bumped into someone. 

 

“I’m sorry.” I muttered glancing up to see both Steve and Bucky there.

 

“We left a note for you under your door. Everyone was wondering where you were.” Steve reminded you.

 

“I know. Tony found me at the park. Look, I just wanna be alone.” I sighed as I pushed past them to my front door. 

 

“No. No more being alone. Two weeks is too long for anyone to be alone.” Bucky explained as he folded his arms over his chest. 

 

“No, it’s not and I want to be alone.” I reiterated as I unlocked my door and picked up the note they left crumpling it into a ball in front of them.

“{Y/N}, please. Talk to us.” Steve begged looking like I had just kicked his puppy. 

 

I shook my head. “Go. Away.” I went to slam the door but Bucky stopped it.

 

“We’re not leaving you alone. We’re worried about you and whatever is bothering you is obviously major enough for you to stay locked in your apartment for weeks without talking to anyone. We, at least I, am staying.” 

 

I pushed him backwards causing him to take a few steps away from my door so he wouldn’t fall on his ass. “I said to go away! Leave me alone. Both of you!” I screamed before slamming and locking the door. I slide down to the floor and threw the paper ball across the room as full blown sobs racked my body. 

 

A few days had passed and I hadn’t left my bed except to get food and go to the bathroom. I wasn’t depressed, okay, maybe a little. How the hell was I suppose to tell two guys that I’m pregnant and one of them is the father. I couldn’t even bring myself to call the hospital to make an appointment to see how far along I was. 

 

“{Y/N}? Are you in here?” Pepper’s voice drifted in from the living room. 

 

“Bedroom!” I hollered sitting up in bed.

 

“What are you doing?” She asked as she stood in my doorway. 

 

“Laying in bed obviously.” 

 

“Get dressed.” She demanded throwing some pants at me. 

 

“Why?” I asked setting them off to the side.

 

“Why? Because I’m taking you out of here. You need some girl time. Just me and you.” She smiled. 

 

“Pepper, I don’t want to go anywhere.” I whined as I tossed the blanket over my head. 

 

She ripped the blanket off the bed and stared me with her hands on her hips. “You’re getting some fresh air whether you like it or not. Now, get dressed.” 

 

I stared at her with wide eyes as she walked away leaving me on my now barren bed with a pair of yoga pants next to me. I let out a deep sigh as I begrudgingly crawled from my bed and threw on a loose fitting shirt. 

 

“Where are we going?” I asked slipping a sweater on. 

 

“I’m not telling you. And, you have to wear this.” She smiled and held a blindfold out. 

 

I snatched the fabric from her and gestured for her to lead the way. Once I was in the safety of her car I put the blindfold on and sat there stewing in my irritation. All I wanted was to lay in bed and eat nacho chips. 

 

“We’re almost there. Don’t look so angry.” Pepper poked my cheek. 

 

“I didn’t wanna leave the house so I’m gonna stay angry.” I hissed fighting off the smile that threatened spread across my face. 

 

I felt her put the car in park. And get out. I waited for her to help me out and into what I hoped was a building since there was a light sprinkle happening right now. 

 

“Please don’t be mad at me. This was a group decision.” She warned as she slid the blindfold off. 


	4. Chapter 4

 

“What the fuck Pepper!” I yelled. 

 

We were sitting in a private hospital room. 

 

“I’m so sorry.” She cried. “It wasn’t my choice. I thought they should let you work through whatever but, majority rule.” 

 

“Majority rule?! Are you kidding me!? No, I’m leaving.” I threw the blindfold on the floor and flung the door open. 

 

Pepper grabbed my arm. “Please don’t. We’re here, just let them check you out.” She pleaded. 

 

“I know what wrong! I don’t need some doctor to tell me!” I looked away as a tear slid down my face. 

 

“Hunny.” Pepper sighed as she pulled me into a hug. “Talk to me. You’ve never kept anything from me before.” 

 

I stared at the floor. “I’m pregnant.” I whispered. 

 

“Have you told Bucky?” She inquired as she tried to see my face. 

 

I shook my head as more tears began to free fall. “I can’t.” 

 

“Why not?” 

 

“Because I don’t know if it’s his.” 

 

I heard her gasp as her hand slowly left my arm. “{Y/N}... who’s could it be?” 

 

I opened my mouth to answer but no noise came out. My vision became blurry, my head felt light, and everything hurt. 

 

“{Y/N}?” Pepper’s voice sounded far away even though she was right next to me. 

 

“I.. don’t… I don’t feel good.” My words came out slurred and jumbled. 

 

“We need a Doctor!” Pepper yelled as she wrapped her arms around me to support my weight. I could hear shoes slapping the tile floor as Pepper dragged me to the bed. “Stay awake love. Talk to me.” She begged dabbing a cold towel on my forehead. 

 

I don’t remember what happened after. All I know is Pepper was told to leave the room until further instructions. 

 

I’m not sure how long I was out. But, when I finally came to I had an IV in, a heart monitor thing on my finger, and something strapped to my stomach. I cleared my throat and heard the shuffle of feet. 

 

“Don’t move okay?” Bucky said grabbing my hand.

 

“What happened?” I asked turning to look at him. 

 

He gave me a soft smile and pushed some hair out of my face. “You had a fainting spell on top of the exhaustion and not really eating you collapsed.” 

 

“Oh.” I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. 

 

“The doctor said he’ll be back with the test results shortly. He’s monitoring the babies heartbeats.” Steve added as he walked into the room. 

 

I snapped my eyes open and stared at him with wide eyes. “Babies? Did I hear you right?” I demanded sitting up against Bucky’s constant reminder of not to move. 

 

“You heard correctly miss {Y/L/N}. There two babies in there.” The doctor smiled as he walked in and over to my bedside. “Glad to see you awake.” 

 

“What happened? When can I go home?” I asked in a rush. 

 

He chuckled and shook his head. “You’re staying here for a few days. With you collapsing like that so early in your pregnancy isn’t a good sign. I wanna continue to monitor you and make sure you’re eating enough and getting enough sleep.” 

 

“You don’t understand. I have to be home.”

 

“Why? So you can hide away from us and not eat? Not happening. Not now that I know you’re pregnant.” Bucky insisted giving my hand a squeeze. 

 

I laid back and closed my eyes so no one could see the tears building in my eyes. “Fine. I’ll stay.” I surrendered. 

 

“Good. So far everything looks normal. It seems you were only severely exhausted and malnourished. We’ll get that taken care of quickly, as for the babies, I’m going to continue monitoring them and you, along with running a few test to make sure they’re okay.” The doctor explained more but I tuned him out. 

 

_ Two babies? Who the hell was the father?! _ I screamed internally as both men were in the room taking care of me and looking at me with such love and concern.  _ What the hell was wrong with me?!  _

 

“Babe. Do you want juice or water?” Bucky asked as he waved his hand in front of my face. 

 

“Water is fine… actually can I have apple juice and water?” 

 

“I’ll get it and I’ll call Tony and let him and the others know what’s going on.” Pepper said as she grabbed her phone and walked out. 

 

“I’m sorry I scared you guys” I whispered staring at the ceiling. 

 

“It’s ok. You should’ve told us you were pregnant, we would’ve come over and taken care of you and done the housework.” Steve replied from his spot at the end of the bed. 

 

“I didn’t want to bother anyone and I wanted to be alone to figure out what I wanted to do. Guess I don’t have an option now huh?” I admitted glancing at both of them. 

 

“Guess you’re moving in with me so I can take care of you and make sure you’re doing everything you need for those two.” Bucky smiles as he placed his hand on my stomach.

 

Tears immediately sprung forward threatening to fall. 

 

“I’ll be fine on my own. I don’t need to move anywhere.” I argued staring at him. 

 

“Too bad. Either you move in with me or I move in with you.” He argued back. 

 

“I-” 

 

“Tony, Bruce, and Thor are coming up tonight.” Pepper announced as she walked in cutting me off. 

 

“Why? I’m fine.” I replied

 

“Because they care about you and want to see that you’re okay for themselves.” She answered giving me the Are-you-seriously-gonna-ask-me-that face. 

 

“Right. Okay. Fine.” 

 

A soft knock on the door stopped all conversation. A round faced nurse poked her head in before walking all the way in. “I have your meds. You’ll have to take them every day.” 

 

“What are they?” I asked staring at the cup in her hand. 

 

“Prenatals vitamins with DHA. It’s for the little ones.” She smiled as she held the cup out to me. 

 

I took the cup and peered down into it frowning before tossing them into my mouth and taking them with water. After she left the three of them stared at me. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Don’t what me. You knew you were pregnant and you didn’t do take care of yourself.” Pepper scolded. 

 

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to be alone until I got my shit together.” I sighed with a slight roll of my eyes. 

 

“Got your shit together? Or until you lost the babies like you almost did today?” Pepper accused raising her eyebrows slightly. 

 

I looked down at the blankets and began picking at random string. 

 

“Can you boys give us a minute alone please?” She asked with her arms crossed over her chest. 

 

“Sure.” Steve and Bucky spoke at the same time as they made their way out the door. 

 

Once they were gone Pepper sat down in the chair that Bucky was just occupying. “Tell me What’s going on.” 

 

“I don’t know who the dad is.” I rushed out not making eye contact. 

 

“What do you mean? You don’t know who the dad is?” 

 

“I’ve been sleeping with both of them until Bucky said we were an actual couple and I don’t know who the dad is.” I glanced at her. Her eyes were wide and mouth hanging open. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me before!?” 

 

“Because I didn’t know what was going on until it was too late! Hints the predicament I’m in now!” I fumed. 

 

Alright, calm down. We’ll ask the doctor our options and until then you need to figure out how to tell them.” 

 

“Tell who what?” Tony asked as he burst through the door. 

 

“Tell you I think you should be called grandpa.” I claimed smiling at him. 

 

“Haha. She’s calling you old.” Thor laughed as he pushed his way past Tony to come touch my stomach. “How wonderful. You should let me bring you a present from Asgard for the little one.” 

 

“Little ones, Thor. There’s two.” I smiled as his face lit up even more. 

 

“There’s.. two. You said there’s two.” Bruce stuttered as he cleaned his glasses. 

 

“Yeah. Hopefully one of each.” Bucky added as he walked in and took his place by my side. 

 

“Well, congrats.” Bruce gave us a small smile. 

 

“I hate to cut the party short but, she needs her rest.” The nurse said shooing everyone but Bucky and Steve from the room. 

 

“Get some rest. We’ll be here if you need anything.” Bucky whispered as he pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead turning the light above me off. 


	5. Chapter 5

I stared at the ceiling while the two of them talked in hushed voices across the room. The beeping of the monitors was so irritating, maybe it was the constant beeping or the fact that everyone knew I was pregnant— maybe it was the hormones finally kicking in making  _ everything  _ seem so obnoxious and irritating. I balled the blanket in my fists and let the tears slide down my cheeks. I did my best to hide the sniffling from the boys so they wouldn’t get curious. 

 

“She’s stubborn and will fight you the entire time. You know that.” Steve whispered. 

 

His statement caught my attention. I pushed my pain aside and listened more closely to their conversation. 

 

“I know.” Bucky sighed. “She needs someone there for her, to remind her that she needs to take care of herself.” 

 

“Buck, she’ll be ok. She’s adjusting to all of this just as much as we are.” Steve reassured his friend. 

 

I cleared my throat and sat up reaching for the water cup. Bucky rushed over and handed it to me. “You could’ve asked.” He smiled at me as he turned on a few lights.

 

“Yeah but, you and Steve were talking. Can you fill this up with ice please?” I asked holding the empty cup out to him. 

 

“You want ice water? You won’t be able to get ice through the straw.” 

 

“Yeah. But, also a cup of ice.”

 

He smiled and shook his head. “Of course.” He placed a quick kiss to my head before leaving the room. 

 

“Steve… I don’t know if their Bucky’s” I admitted, voice barely above a whisper. 

 

“What!” He yelled in a hushed tone as he stood by my side. “What do you mean you don’t know?” 

 

“Well, you and I also..” I let my words hang there waiting for him to put two and two together. 

 

“Shit.” He ran his hand through his hair as it finally clicked. “We have to tell him.” 

 

“I know. I just.. I’m scared enough as it is.” 

 

“What are you scared of?” Bucky asked walking back in. 

 

“I’m scared I won’t be a good mom to two babies and-”

 

“And we have something to tell you.” Steve cut me off. I narrowed my eyes at him as I grabbed the water cup and taking a long drink from it. 

 

“What do you have to tell me?” He glanced between us. 

 

“Bucky listen, it’s my fault. I knew you two were kinda serious but I still went behind your back and slept with her. So there’s a possibility those babies aren’t yours.” Steve rushed out. 

 

Bucky stared at him before slowly turning his face to me. “Is it true? When was the first time?” 

 

“It’s true.” I looked down. “When Tony has the party at the compound and I got super drunk. I’m sorry.” Tears fell onto the blanket.  

 

“Well. I didn’t think my best friends and girlfriend would do something like that but, I wasn’t the best boyfriend at that time. I’m not happy about this but, we can deal with all of that later. For now, I’m gonna help take care of you and those two.” I heard the pain in his voice. 

 

“I’m sorry.” I apologized again. I looked up and met his gaze. There was no hate or anger in his eyes, only regret. 

 

“Give is a minute Steve?” He didn’t look at Steve, only waited for him to leave. “Why?” 

 

“Why? Because I didn’t feel loved by you then. It was only sex and maybe some cuddling. He made me feel wanted every time, once you said we were an actually couple it stopped. It never happened after that.” 

 

“After that you locked yourself away from everyone. Is that when you found out?” He asked grabbing my hand. 

 

I bit my lip and nodded my head. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know we were a thing the entire time until you said so.” 

 

He pulled me into a hug. “I’m sorry. I should’ve treated you better and done more. I pushed you away. I’m the one who should be sorry.” He pulled back and placed a hand on my stomach, staring down at it lovingly. “Even if I’m not the father, I’m still going to be there for you every step of the way.” 

 

I stared at him as tears fell freely down my face. I opened my mouth to say something but my bottom lip was quivering too much that I closed my

mouth and held Bucky against me. I cried into his shoulder until I could no longer produce tears. He held me like he always did when my day was horrible. 

 

“I love you, you know.” He stated as he slid behind me on the bed. 

 

“I know. I love you too.” I whispered laying my head on his chest and closing my eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry I was such a shitty boyfriend.” He apologized again as he gave me a gentle squeeze. 

 

“Don’t do that to yourself. We all make mistakes. We’re only human.” I looked up at him. 

 

He gave me a sad smile. I seen the tear slide down his cheek. I sat up and turned to face him. “James Buchanan Barnes, you listen to me right now. Stop blaming yourself for the situation we’re in right now, it’s all of our faults. We’re adults and should’ve known better but, it happened. No matter what you will always be the dad, I’m not going anywhere. We can fix this.” I grabbed his hand holding it in both of mine never breaking eye contact. 

 

“I don’t deserve you.” He chuckled as he placed a kiss to my forehead. 

 

“And I don’t deserve you but yet, here we are.” 

 

He rested his forehead against mine with his eyes closed. “I guess we should let Steve back in.” He sighed. 

 

“Nah, let him chill out in the hallway.” I giggled as I wrapped my arms around Bucky’s neck. 

 

“He might get kicked out.” Bucky suggested with a small smile. 

 

“I’m sure he’ll sneak in when the nurse comes in for her rounds.” I added. 

 

“Yeah you’re right.” He wrapped an arm around me as he nuzzled his face into my neck. “I’m gonna apologize constantly you know that right.” 

 

“I know. I’ll just tell you to shut up like normal.” 

 

He chuckled and placed his free hand on my stomach. “I don’t think I can ever get used to this.” 

 

“Me neither Bucky.” I sighed and let myself drift off to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

I spent three days in the hospital before the doctor was convinced that I was okay enough to be discharged. He gave everyone a list of things to do the day before -- even the doctor didn’t want me to be alone. I was informed by Pepper that the boys had moved the entirety of my apartment to Bucky’s since he had the extra space and no one wanted me in the compound since it was basically vacant most of the time. 

 

“You ready?” Bucky asked pulling me out of my thoughts. 

 

“Yeah, I guess so. Can we stop and get some food?” I asked as he lead me out of the room and down the hall. 

 

“Of course we can get food. We have to stop at the pharmacy to get your prenatals as well.” He announced as he pressed the down button on the elevator. 

 

I stared at the floor while we waited for the doors to open. I still couldn’t believe that I was pregnant and didn’t know who the father was. I never imagined that my life would’ve come to this, I always imagined that i would settle down with  _ one _ guy and we would have kids together and that would be that. Instead I was pregnant and could be one of two guys, who are also best friends. I truly screwed up. Before I knew it there were tears streaming down my face.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Bucky asked taking me into his arms. 

 

“I don’t know.. I don’t know why I’m crying.” I admitted wiping my face. 

 

“It’s okay. It’s just the hormones. Let’s go get some food.” He smiled down at me as he picked up my bag just as the elevator doors opened.

 

I nodded my head and followed him in. 

 

By the time we had reached his place I was hungry again. I was rummaging through the cupboards When the front door opened and closed, i froze and slowly turned with a box of nutter butters in my hand. Steve, Tony, and Pepper all chuckled softly as they stood in the entryway. 

 

“I thought Bucky stopped and got you food on the way home?” Steve asked as he walked over wrapping me in a hug. 

 

“He did but, I’m eating for three so I’m starving.” I pointed out. 

 

“Good. We’re going to dinner.” Steve replied as he took the box out of my hands. “Where’s Bucky?” 

 

I pointed towards the back of the apartment. “I think in one of those rooms back there.” 

As Steve left the room Tony took his place and wrapped me in a hug. “Pepper told me everything. If you need to you can stay with us at Stark Tower.” He whispered in my ear before pulling away.    
  
“Thanks Tony but, I think I’ll be ok.” I smiled and patted his shoulder before walking towards the door and grabbing my coat. 

 

“You were gonna eat nutter butters?” Bucky asked with a slight chuckle as he handed me my coat.

 

“Yeah, so?” I stuck my tongue out and linked arms with Pepper leaving the three boys behind us.

 

At dinner I was placed between Bucky and Steve, since Tony thought it was kind of funny. Pepper promised to take care of him later for me. Dinner went smoothly, I actually stole a few bites from both Steve and Bucky’s plate and neither of them dared to say anything.

 

As the months rolled by and my stomach got bigger it was harder to wear any of my clothes, I began wearing Bucky’s shirts and yoga or sweatpants all the time. I spent a lot of time sleeping and eating which i was told was normal, eventually I started going to the bathroom more often than usual. Every appointment both Steve and Bucky accompanied me, they enjoyed hearing the heartbeats and asked questions that I didn’t necessarily care to hear at the moment. I was just happy they my two babies were healthy and growing as they should be. 

 

I was about twenty weeks along and planning a baby shower with Pepper and Wanda at the Compound. I still hadn’t had the ultrasound to tell me the genders of the babies, in all honesty i was scared. 

 

“Do you want to know what they are?” Wanda asked with a smile as she worked on some sort of diaper project.

 

“I do but, I don’t want the boys to know and I’m actually really nervous about it.” I admitted folding paper in half.

 

“We can go with you can keep it a secret till the party? Or we can do a gender reveal a few weeks before so everyone buys you the right gender clothes.” She suggested.

 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” I smiled. 

 

“Like what?” Steve asked as he handed me a plate of food and some water. 

 

“Wanda and Pepper are going to go with me to the ultrasound. I wanna surprise everyone with the gender reveal.” I answered as I took the plate and water bottle from him.

 

“Oh. Ok.” He sounded a little dejected about not going but gave me a soft smile before walking back over to where the others had gathered.

 

“I don’t think he liked not being able to go.” Pepper mentioned as she set her pad of paper down.

 

“Yeah. Him and Bucky have been to every appointment. I’m sure he wanted to be there but I think it’ll be best if I have you two there for this one.” I stated popping a grape in my mouth.  

 

“They’ll be okay. It’s one appointment, there will be more.” Wanda added patting my knee. 

 

When the day finally came, I was so nervous i could hardly walk without Wanda and Pepper helping me. The Ultrasound tech had talked me through the process so I wouldn’t be so nervous. I held onto to Pepper’s hand as she put the gel onto my stomach. 

 

“{Y/N} open your eyes hun.” She coaxed.

 

I didn’t realise that my eyes had been closed. I opened them and was greeted by two small black and grey tiny people on the screen.

 

“There’s your babies.” The tech smiled. “Do we want to know the gender or no?” She asked as she took pictures of them from different angles.

 

“Yes. We’re going to surprise the rest of the family and friends.” Pepper answered for me.    
  
“They’re so close together.” Wanda smiled as the tech showed them holding hands.

 

“Before we find out the gender I have something to ask you Wanda.” I stammered out.

 

“What?” She gave me a confused look. 

 

The entire room had gone quiet waiting for my question. 

 

I swallowed the lump in my throat trying to find my voice in the process. “If one of them is a boy can I use Pietro as his middle name?” I glanced at her fearing she would be angry. Instead, i was met with a teary eyed face.    
  
“Of course! He would've loved that.” She wiped a tear as it slide down her cheek. 

 

“Are you ready for the genders?” The tech questioned with a wide smile on her face.

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” I replied staring at the tv screen as she showed each one separately. 


	7. Chapter

Weeks had passed since I found out the genders. Wanda and Pepper helped me secretly plan a gender reveal for everyone else. I had streamers, two colored confetti bags, and various other things for both babies for everyone to know. Keeping the goods out of eyesight was the hardest task, luckily Pepper kept everything stashed away at Stark tower where know one could see it. Wanda had convinced the boys to stay out out the compound until a certain time when they could come back and the others were showing up. 

 

“Are you sure the streamers are hanging low enough?” I asked munching on a ham roll while Pepper and Wanda decorated.

 

“It’s fine. Just sit down and let us do all the work. And stop eating the cold snacks!” Pepper scolded as she taped up another set of blue hanging yarn. 

 

“Fine fine.” I lowered myself onto the couch and watched as they finished the ceiling.

 

“Is it safe to come in?” Tony asked poking his head through the front door. 

 

“Yes it’s safe!” Pepper yelled back as she stepped down from the step stool. 

 

“Holy shit.” Everyone gasped at the decorations that had been hung. 

 

“Pink, blue, purple, and silver. This doesn’t help me guess what you’re having.” Tony joked as he took a seat next to me.

 

“You’ll find out soon enough.” I smiled and enjoyed the look of amazement and confusion on everyone's faces. 

 

A few hours had passed and all the games had been played, still nobody knew what I was having. I had to tell Vision a few times to not say anything since Wanda had accidently told him out of excitement. 

 

“Can we know yet?” Sam asked before popping some chips into his mouth.

 

“Yeah but, I’m gonna have Steve and Bucky open the boxes.” I replied.

 

“Why two?” Peter asked confused. 

 

“No one told you it was twins?” I asked. 

 

The look of pure joy broke out on his face. 

 

“Twins?! Seriously? No way!” He gushed as he crawled over to touch my stomach.

 

“Seriously.” I laughed.

 

“Okay, you two grab a box and stand in the middle of the room.” Pepper ordered as she pointed between Steve and Bucky then over to the boxes.

 

They did as they were told and grabbed a box. 

 

“Are we opening them at the same time?” Steve asked with a confused expression. 

 

“First you have to read the little notes that are on it.” Pepper chided. 

 

They both sighed and read the notes, each one saying the same.  _ Two bundles of joy will be here soon. Only a few more months to go before our tiny faces will be shown. Will we be two girls, two boys or one of each? _

 

“Open the boxes already! These three have know from day one what they are. I wanna know too so i can start spoiling them!” Sam hollered trying to get them to hurry up. 

 

“Alright, alright. On the count of three.” Bucky grabbed his string and waited for Steve. 

 

They shared a look before pulling the string that opened the box. Out of one blue balloons floated out and out of the other pink ones. 

 

“One of each!” Tony cheered as he began writing things down. 

 

“Hey old man, you better not try to out spoil me!” Sam warned as he pointed a finger at Tony.

 

“I’d like to see you try to beat me.” Tony claimed as he rushed from the room with Sam running after him.

 

“A boy.. And a girl.” Bucky breathed out as he stared at the balloons. 

 

“I um.. Wow.” Steve stumbled over his words.

 

“A daddy’s girl and a mommy’s boy. And, The boy’s middle name is already picked out.” I stated looking at both of them. They gave me bewildered expressions before sitting in front of me.

 

“How have you already picked it out when we didn’t have a say in it?” Bucky whispered so no one would hear.

 

“Relax. I’m carrying them both so I get the majority of the say.” 

“Ok.. What is it?” Steve asked.

 

“Pietro.” I smiled and glanced at Wanda who had tears in her eyes again. 

 

“After Wanda’s brother. I like it.” Steve smiled. 

 

“The only issue right now is that we don’t know who the father is. So, I was thinking you both come up with names and once their born we’ll know who’s they are.” Pepper proposed. 

 

“I think that’s the best idea.” I agreed reaching for another ham roll.

 

“What if one is Steve’s and one is Bucky’s?” Wanda asked as she put a few on my plate.

 

“Then they each get to use the name they picked out if {Y/N} here likes it.” Pepper added. 

 

“I think that’s fair.” Bucky confirmed as he picked at the carpet. He let out a soft chuckle. “Who knew after everything we went through that we’d be able to have kids.” 

 

Steve joined Bucky as they both sat they chuckling like fools. 

 

“Well, they now have something to laugh about in this situation.” I sighed.

 

“At least they’re not mad at one another.” Pepper reminded me. 

 

As the party winded down and people began leaving. The conversation about who was the father and what if they both were became a room discussion. 

 

“Then they’d each have a child. If not then they’re still gonna be an amazing uncle.” I shrugged my shoulders as I stood up from my spot on the couch. “We won’t know until their born.” 

 

I stood at the counter making myself a sub while everyone else continued the baby daddy conversation. I wasn’t paying attention to who was in the living room, so when arms snaked around my enlarged middle I jumped slightly. 

 

“Easy love.” Bucky chuckled softly before reaching around me to grab some lunch meat. “You okay?” 

 

I turned around and seen him looking at me with a concern expression. “I’m ok. Just tired of hearing the same thing over again.”

 

“Who’s the dad?” He questioned.

 

“Yeah. I don’t care about it. You’re both great guys and yeah we fixed our relationship and all that but, honestly. I don’t care who the father is, they’re gonna be loved either way.” I smiled down at my stomach as one of them kicked. 

 

“I know darling. I’m not super concerned about it either.” 

 

I stared up at him. “You’re not?” 

 

He smiled and shook his head. “No. Either way I’m gonna love them and so will everyone else. The whole father thing doesn’t matter.” 

 

I could feel the tears building up, whether it was from the hormones or his statement I wasn’t sure.

 

“Hey, don’t cry.” He pulled me into his and rubbed my back. 

 

“I’m not crying.” I whimpered “I’m just really happy.”

 

He laughed softly. “Whatever you say. Come sit down before you tire yourself out by standing.” 

 

“But… Food.” I complained pointing the plate i had started. 

 

“I’ll bring it to you. Go, sit.” He shooed me from the kitchen. 

 

I made my way back to the living room where thankfully the conversation had changed. 

 

“No, the girl should be Magnolia and the boy Max.” Sam argued.

 

“No! The boy will be Lucas and the girl Lucinda.” Steve corrected. 

 

“Woah. Don’t I get a say? I mean, they are in  _ my _ uterus.” I intervened. 

 

“What do you say on the names?” Vision asked smiling. 

 

“I do like Magnolia but not for her first name. Max and Lucas are both out, I don’t like either one.” I stated as I grabbed my plate from Bucky. 

 

“So what did you have in mind?” Pepper asked.

 

“For the girl Olivia Rose, and the boy I don’t have a first name yet.” 

 

“I like Olivia Rose.” Bucky smiled as he rubbed the side of my stomach causing one or both babies to move. 

“Olivia Rose is perfect.” Steve smiled with what looked like tears in his eyes.

 

“The first name has to go with Pietro.” Wanda chimed in. “Maybe something with an O to go with Olivia.” 

 

“Oscar, Oliver, Orion.” Sam listed off.

 

“Orion Pietro? I kinda like it.” I giggled.

 

“Osiris Pietro.” Tony added with a smirk.

 

“Osiris Pietro..” I mumbled to myself a few times before nodding my head. “I think that’s it.” 

 

“You can always change their names, nothing is set in stone right now.” Pepper reminded everyone.

 

“You never know, they might come early.” Clint added jokingly.

 

“Oh my God.. We have nothing ready if they come early.” I said frantically as a thousand things ran through my mind. 

 

“Breath. You have time. Clint, is just a moron.” Natasha reassured me as she glared at Clint. 

 

“You’re right. We have time.” I looked at Bucky. “You, are going to start working on the nursery.” 

 

He smiled and held his hands up. “Whatever you say.”

 

I relaxed and placed my hands on top of my stomach. “So, the baby shower, when should we start planning that?” 

 

“Don’t worry about anything. We have it already planned and figured out.”  Pepper replied as she waved her hand. “You just take care of yourself and those babies. I’ve got the rest.” 

 

I rolled my eyes but didn’t argue back. 

 

By the time we had said goodbye and was actually making an attempt to leave it was well into the night and I was extremely exhausted from all the socializing i could hardly keep my eyes open. Bucky had to help me into our apartment and into bed.

 

“Hey, Bucky?” I called out in a half asleep state.

 

“Yeah love?” 

 

“Do you think I’ll be a good mom? Considering what I did and not knowing who their father is.” 

 

“Babe, you’re gonna be a great mom. Stop worrying about who the father is, neither one of us are worried about it. Those kids are gonna be loved and so spoiled that it won’t make a difference.” He leaned down and kissed my forehead. “Get some rest. I’m going to work on the nursery.” 

 

I smiled as he faded from view before closing my eyes.

 


End file.
